The Desperate Kingdom of Love
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Existem momentos em que somente somos capazes de compreender as verdadeiras dimensões de um amor no momento de seu término. / Multiship / Cap. 1 - Faberry


**Rachel & Quinn**

Foi apenas um instante. Um simples retesar de seus músculos e repentinamente, toda a angústia, preocupação e insegurança que existiam em seu cerne se liquefizeram na evidência indubitável de que seu coração havia se expandido, para alocar dentro de sua caixa torácica, todo o amor que você sentia por ela.

– Quinn – o nome dela lhe escapa pelos lábios sem nenhuma cerimônia. É irônico o quanto somente sua alcunha já soa como o prelúdio de uma canção, já que em sua mente, unicamente sua existência sempre fora música.

– Rachel – por algum motivo desconhecido pela razão, a rouquidão que forma o timbre de sua namorada é suficiente para fazer com que novas ondas de prazer percorram seu corpo, arrepiando seus pelos e lhe fazendo perder o fio da meada por uma fração de segundos.

Mas você precisa ser forte. Você precisa ser mais forte do que qualquer desejo carnal desprecatado que lhe venha fazer perder a razão. Você precisa ser forte.

– Você sabe que nós precisamos terminar, não é mesmo? – as palavras te ferem. São cruéis demais para serem proferidas em voz alta. Seus olhos se cerram automaticamente, tentando evitar o espetáculo macabro que é ver um coração quebrando-se dentro de um peito.

– Eu sei – é tudo o que ela murmura em resposta, entretanto, seu corpo instantaneamente se anexa ao seu, as pernas dela enroladas em sua cintura e seus braços firmemente envolvendo-lhe a parte superior do tronco.

– É para o seu bem – você pode sentir a respiração de Quinn tornando-se mais densa com o passar dos segundos, todavia, ela não oferece nenhuma réplica. Após quase um minuto de total silêncio, a loira finalmente se desvencilha de seu corpo, como quem se livra de um desconhecido tentando roubar-lhe carícias à força.

Inevitavelmente, tal gesto te machuca e sua reação automática é cobrir seu corpo nu com o lençol de linho. Quinn começa a andar pelo quarto, muito possivelmente em busca de suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e dentro de poucos minutos, ela finalmente apanharia sua bolsa de mão e vocês nunca mais se veriam.

Logo ela estaria em um avião em direção à Inglaterra, onde frequentaria a University of Oxford, se tornaria a maior antropóloga de todos os tempos e lhe esqueceria. Esqueceria New Haven. Esqueceria New York. Esqueceria o gosto de seu beijo, o cheiro de seu cabelo e as curvas que guardavam seus maiores desejos. Esqueceria das noites de amor e de todas as canções que você lhe havia cantado ao pé do ouvido.

Em um futuro próximo, nem ao menos ser uma memória você seria. Completamente posposta do panteão que era Quinn Fabray.

– Você sabe que eu ficaria aqui por você – murmurou Quinn, você sentou-se lentamente na cama e constatou que ela já se encontrava completamente vestida e com sua bolsa amarela pendendo em um dos ombros. Existe uma faísca fulgural em sua íris, o espectro de uma lágrima não derramada que mesmo naquele momento, você sabe que lhe assombrará noites adentro.

Mas você precisa ser forte. Você precisa deixá-la ir.

– Eu nunca me perdoaria. É injusto. Como posso passar toda minha vida falando a respeito de sonhos e potencial negligenciado e quando alguém que eu amo, finalmente encontra a oportunidade pela qual sempre esperou... – você faz uma pausa momentânea, lhe falta fôlego e acima de tudo coragem para pronunciar as palavras seguintes – Eu não serei um peso morto que te arrasta por aí. Quinn, uma vida em um apartamento no Bronx não é o que está reservado para o seu futuro. Você está destinada às estrelas.

– Você não entende – Quinn encolheu os ombros – Eu passei uma vida toda lhe ouvindo falar a respeito de estrelas e metáforas. Quando entenderá que minha única estrela dourada é você? Você é a metáfora que eu uso para lembrar diariamente que estou destinada a coisas melhores e maiores. E agora você se recusa a brilhar comigo.

Não é justo. Seus lábios caçam sons que reproduzam palavras coerentes, porém, tudo que lhes escapa é suspiro. Um suspiro pesado e fatigado. Um suspiro de quem desiste de uma luta. Não existe maneira de ganhar essa guerra. Seu coração é um campo de batalha e nele, Quinn Fabray reina absoluta. Vê-la falando a respeito de estrelas e metáforas é o golpe de misericórdia para que você admita.

– Eu te amo – você, por fim, sussurra – E você não tem ideia de como é estranho e confuso sentir o que sinto. Nunca pensei que houvesse espaço dentro de mim para alojar tantos sentimentos. Você voltou para a mim e simplesmente transpôs cada uma de minhas barreiras e eu nunca me senti tão tola ou vulnerável em toda minha vida. Eu te quero para mim...Mas não posso mais. Preciso te deixar partir.

E repentinamente, ela parece compreender que não existe mais pelo que batalhar. O brilho em seus olhos se foi. Toda uma constelação perdendo-se na complexidade de um buraco negro.

– Adeus! – sem rodeios, ela se retira do quarto de hotel.

Você entrega-se nos braços da inanição, lançando seu corpo pesadamente contra a cama e espera que seu sistema metabolize o vazio de sua ausência. Por fim, lágrimas vertem galáxias perdidas dentro de seu peito.

Não existe nada mais triste que a morte de uma estrela.


End file.
